1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head for an electric shaver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a head having inclined blades for an electric shaver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for electric razor related devices have beer, provided in the prior art that will be described. Even thouqh these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,059 to Ainoura teaches a screw type shaving cutter and a method of producing the same large number of cutting edges are formed on the flanks of the thread of the cutter. Each cutting edge is inclined along a carve or a straight line in the trailing direction as viewed in the direction of rotation of the cutter in use. This shaving cutter is produced by forming a screw body by cutting a metal blanks into a form of a screw, and forming a number of cutting edges on the flanks of the thread of the screw body by reciprocatingly moving a cutting tool on the flanks of the thread, while rotating the screw body continuously in one direction.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,428 to Yamashita teaches a rotary type electric razor which includes an arch-shaped external cutting edge detachably mounted on an upper side of a main body case, an internal cutting edge driving unit supported for free vertical movement with respect to the main body case, and a motor speed detecting means provided within the main body case. The internal cutting edge driving unit comprises a rotary internal cutting edge which rotates in sliding contact with respect to the internal face of the external cutting edge, an internal cutting edge driving chassis for rotatively supporting the rotary internal cutting edge, a motor mounted on the internal cutting edge driving chassis, and a drive transmitting means for transmitting the output of the motor to the rotary internal cutting edge. The motor speed detecting means comprises a rotary member mounted to the output shaft of the motor, and a photo-sensor opposite the rotary member.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,001 to Uchiyama et al. teaches a method and apparatus for opening slits of uneven lengths in the concentric circular shaving sections of an external cutting member that is used in an electric razor using a rotary cutter that cuts the shaving sections of the external cutting member in radial directions as the external cutting member is rotated around its axis by a predetermined angle with a use of an index device. The differences in the length of the slit are obtained by changing the cutting edge of the rotary cutter relative to the external cutting member.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for electric shaver related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.